


【浮沉无差/现代AU】不负

by dwjzdwx



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 巍澜衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwjzdwx/pseuds/dwjzdwx
Summary: 黑暗现实向，不喜勿入！黑暗现实向，不喜勿入！黑暗现实向，不喜勿入！Open Ending一发完，确认能接受这种风格，再往下看，拒绝一切ky时间线为现实与回忆交织





	【浮沉无差/现代AU】不负

韩沉向上级请了长假，乘坐又小又破的长途汽车抵达Y省与S省交界的一个小镇，他刚钻出车门，就被扑面而来的扬尘呛得咳嗽起来。  
从衣兜里拿出被折叠得皱巴巴的口罩戴好，韩沉拍掉黑色呢子面料外套的灰尘印：“就不该穿这件衣服过来。”  
可为了与故人的重逢，韩沉还是下意识地选了曾被那人赞不绝口的一身行头。  
走出汽车站，气质鹤立鸡群的韩沉立即成了守在车站出口的摩托车、出租车主关注的焦点，一个又一个车主凑上来，热情询问韩沉要去的地方，他没开口，而是把一张写了地址的纸条递到他们眼前，结果每个人的态度都来了一百八十度大转弯，拒绝得异口同声：“地方太偏了，就算加钱也不去。”  
韩沉想不明白当地人讳莫如深的变化从何而来，他将纸条重新揣回兜里，打算找租车公司自力更生。  
乘公交来到县城中心，韩沉看到路边有一家规模比较大的租车行，转身走了过去。  
“娘娘饶命！娘娘饶命！”推开租车行的门，韩沉被宫斗剧里撕心裂肺的尖叫声吓了一跳，坐在柜台后盯着平板的中年女人也发现了新顾客的到来，在屏幕上点了两下，连忙起身热情地问：“老板，要租车吗？”  
“底盘够高，有车载导航，越新越好。”韩沉压低声线，言简意赅地说明要求。  
“最好的几辆都停在后面的停车场，我带您看看。”中年女人掀开门帘，韩沉跟着她穿过狭小的木门，看到店铺后面不大的场地里满满当当停着八九辆汽车，高底盘的只有一辆清洗干净后仍难掩斑驳的黑色越野车，其他都是普通高度的轿车。  
“就这辆越野吧。”韩沉先确认车子没什么问题，又询问了租车费和保险等情况，爽快地交付了押金，他本以为还需要出示身份证进行登记，没想到小县城里不讲究这套程序，交完钱就直接拿到了车钥匙。  
韩沉的出手阔绰让中年女人乐开了花，待他驾车离开，拿出手机跟人通话：“死鬼，我跟你说，今天接了个大单，就停车场那辆破越野，我把押金提高了三倍，个憨包眼睛都不带眨的直接付钱。虽然他一直带着口罩，但我能看出是个俊秀的男人，怎么傻得跟瓜娃子似的！要是以后多来几个这样的冤大头，我们哪还用守着这间破店，早出门旅游享福咯！”  
在导航中输入纸条上的地址，韩沉听从机械女声的指导往县城外开，沿途基本是崎岖山路，过了约两小时，他才看到隐藏在群峰中、正冒着浓烟的高塔。  
高塔下的建筑群范围并不大，但离得越近，一股刺鼻的臭气越发浓郁，韩沉开始后悔为何不多带几只口罩出门，他在工厂外不远处的空地上停好车，一步步地走向大门。

[十二年前。  
“我宣誓：我志愿成为一名中华人民共和国人民警察。我保证忠于中国共产党，忠于祖国，忠于人民，忠于法律；服从命令，听从指挥；严守纪律，保守秘密；秉公执法，清正廉洁；恪尽职守，不怕牺牲；全心全意为人民服务。我愿献身于崇高的人民公安事业，为实现自己的誓言而努力奋斗！”(注1)  
庄重的宣誓仪式结束后，韩沉回到单人宿舍，穿着新发的制服，兴奋地站在全身镜前照了又照。  
“嗡嗡”桌上的小灵通突然震动了一下，韩沉拿起小巧的按键机，泛黄的屏幕里显示着几行黑字：“恭喜我们的班长加入黑盾组，以后就是行业精英了，可得好好请兄弟吃一顿！”  
“就你会贫嘴！在哪高就啊？班级群里都没你的消息，不会是毕业成绩太差没单位愿意要你吧？”韩沉用指甲戳着一个个按键，回了一条短信。  
对方很快回了一条：“我只是班上的吊车尾，又不是同行中最差劲的，班长大人要求是不是太高了点？”  
“少废话，一条短信一毛钱，赶紧说约哪里见面，不然我就没钱请客了。”]  
“你是什么人？来这干什么？”一道大声呵斥将韩沉从回忆中拉了出来，他定睛一看，一个穿棕黑条纹Polo衫配西装裤和运动鞋的青年从铁制大门旁的小屋里走出来，警惕地盯着他。  
“你好，我想请问一下，你们这里有没有一个叫罗浮生的人？”  
韩沉的态度很客气，青年也不好继续摆着一张臭脸，他抬手用小拇指掏了掏耳朵：“里面太吵了，你走近一点再说话，我听不见！”  
“我想问一下……”韩沉走到离青年只有一门之隔的位置，话还没说完，被一阵尖锐的喇叭声打断了。  
“阿福，你可算回来了！这趟进城买了什么？今晚能不能加餐？”青年眼睛一亮，连忙打开铁门上锁着的链条，小跑着来到载满食物的小型皮卡车跟前。  
皮卡的驾驶座一侧的车门打开了，一个脸颊深陷、颧骨突出的男人从车上下来，他骨架本就偏小，而且还没几两肉，均码的花衬衣和休闲裤套在身上都像披着宽大的麻袋；他的头发又长又乱，刘海遮住了眼睛，青黑的胡茬细碎地分布在嘴唇周围，略显不稳的步伐，都在表明他糟糕的身体状况。  
“我准备去厂里的财务室报销采购经费，你先把车开到厨房。”男人就像没看到韩沉这个第三人一般，催促青年上车。  
青年指着韩沉道：“阿福，这人说他来找人，你注意点，别让他进厂里，我马上回来！”  
目送青年驾车离开后，男人转身面对韩沉，平静地开口：“韩沉，别再来打扰我的生活，回去吧。”  
“罗浮生，我一直以为你……”韩沉停顿了一下，“既然没事，为什么不找我？”  
“找你做什么？”罗浮生的脸颊不自然地抖动了几下，“让你看我意志力不够强，戒不了毒瘾，再像丧家之犬一样依附于你？！抱歉，我做不到。”  
韩沉无言以对，半晌才诺诺地开口：“我不是这个意思，我只是……幸好你还活着。”  
明知道韩沉的希冀没有错，罗浮生心底还是涌上一阵浓重的无力感：“都是男人，你应该能理解我的心情。”  
“你看这天色都变暗了，我开车回去得花不少时间，而且还饿着肚子，所以能不能在你这借宿一晚？”眼看罗浮生越来越不耐烦，韩沉生硬地转移话题。  
“随便你。”

狭小昏暗的屋子里，场面一度尴尬不已。  
韩沉不是厂里的员工，罗浮生不方便带他去员工食堂吃饭，于是打包了一大袋各式各样的食材回来，又找出搁置许久的锅炉，一番折腾过后，额间早已渗出一层汗。  
“没想到你请别人吃火锅的习惯还在。”韩沉顺手帮罗浮生调好味碟，放在他的眼前。  
升腾而起的蒸汽让火锅底料的香味在屋内弥漫开来，遮掩了从进屋开始，韩沉就不太喜欢的潮湿发霉的气味。  
“谢谢。”罗浮生客气地道谢，左手在桌底下轻轻揉搓着酸疼的膝盖，可韩沉是什么眼神，立即发现了他的小动作：“你的腿……”  
“没事，老毛病了，你也知道这地方的冬天湿冷，我住的地方又不向阳面，也没多难受，等冬天过去就好了。”  
尽管罗浮生的语气轻描淡写，韩沉却明白其中定有他所不了解的隐情，他想问清楚一切，又怕罗浮生觉得他在施舍怜悯，最后悲哀地发现他们两人之间竟到了无话可说的地步。  
“怎么不向你的老板申请一间向阳的宿舍？”  
“工厂四面环山，南边的山峰最高最陡，每天的日照时间也少得可怜，我就一看大门的，哪有资格住那里。”  
似曾相识的后半句话让两人不约而同地回忆起了大学时代，准确来说是毕业前他们单独约的那顿饭。  
[“你被安排到边防部门，可比我们危险多了，注意安全。”  
“这就是我不敢在群里说的原因，要不是你打破砂锅问到底……”罗浮生心虚地挠了挠头。  
韩沉清楚性格开朗，待人豪爽大方的罗浮生人缘比不善言辞的他好得多，不仅与同级，就连许多学长、学弟和老师都能打成一片，罗浮生选择隐瞒此事，不过是心思细腻，不愿大家为他提心吊胆罢了，因为大家都明白警察就是高风险职业，很多人朝不保夕。  
“什么时候出发去报道？我送你。”  
“这、这就不必了吧……你刚进黑盾组，哪有资格随便请假？”  
韩沉一想也是，没再坚持，但后来发生的一切，让他为自己当时被罗浮生嬉皮笑脸地糊弄过去而追悔莫及。  
十年前。  
黑盾组网警周小篆不小心把他得知的罗浮生近况说了出来，韩沉第一次当着所有队友的面大发雷霆：“你胡说八道！我不信罗浮生会知法犯法！我们大学同窗同寝四年，他是什么样的人，我再清楚不过！”  
“韩沉，你也是警察，办案讲究的是什么，你难道不懂吗？没有确凿证据，内网根本不会公开罗浮生的处分决定！”现任的黑盾组组长脸色一下就黑了。  
“我马上写申请调职报告，申请去缉毒大队查清真相！”  
“你想写？现在完全可以动笔，不过我是你的直系上级，首先在我这里绝不可能盖章过审，你还想越级递交报告不成？”  
“秦队，我不是故意要对您发火……”韩沉知道硬碰硬对罗浮生更不利，强迫自己放低姿态，“抱歉，我需要时间接受这件事。”]

借着被调味碟里辣椒呛哑的嗓音，韩沉尽力掩盖自己的哭腔：“浮生，当年内网挂出来的处分还没撤销，我不强求你回K市生活，但起码不该继续担着无须有的‘罪名’。”  
“问题是现在还有谁能证明我的身份？不是你说我做过卧底，我就是卧底。”看到韩沉仍像以前一样喜欢追究到底，罗浮生叹气，放下筷子，“我的第一任上线掌握所有能证明我清白的证据，不幸的是他和家人在七年前被毒贩灭口，死状惨不忍睹，为了保护我，他让上级定制了一个特殊的炸弹，只要他的心跳停止，两分钟内炸弹就会启动，彻底销毁唯一储存着我的信息的硬盘。从那以后大半年，我就像断了线的风筝，不知前路不见归处。第二任上线联系我的时候，我才知道已经有人怀疑我反水，这事根本说不清，我只能用行动证明自己的清白。再后来目标团伙被一网打尽，我以为我终于可以归队了……”  
说着，他站起来，拖着酸麻的左腿走到另一张堆满杂物的木桌旁，弯腰拿出一摞药盒放到韩沉面前，上面白底黑字的“盐酸美沙酮”狠狠地刺痛了他的双眼。  
“这些能满足你的好奇心了吗？明天一早你马上走，我不想再看到你。”正因为韩沉真切的关心，罗浮生更加气不打一处来。  
经过这番交谈，两人都没了胃口，罗浮生关掉电磁炉，开始收拾桌上的残局，韩沉在一旁帮忙，有好几次他想开口，却不知说什么才不会再让罗浮生难受。  
山里电视信号很差，只能收到几个频道，而且大多是宣传政府正面形象的上星台，罗浮生瞥了一眼，面无表情地开口：“半夜山里很冷，我去后勤仓库拿一床新被子，你不熟悉环境，在屋里待着别出门。”  
罗浮生抱着花纹崭新的棉被锁上仓库门，遇上了白天拦着韩沉不让进门的青年：“阿福，来仓库拿东西啊。”  
罗浮生颔首，算打过招呼，青年知道他一向不爱说话，也不在意：“老板知道你带外人进来，不太高兴，你得让他赶紧走。”  
“他明早就走。”  
“那就好。”青年盯着罗浮生好一会，忍不住多嘴一句，“阿福，没想到你认识这么一位大少爷，要不你跟着他一起离开算了，省得待在我们这山沟沟里虚度光阴。”  
“我会离开，不是和他。以后晚上值班的时候少看点网上瞎编的小说，有好几次我敲窗你都没反应，还能发现外面偷溜进什么人？”  
青年尴尬地挠头：“我知道了。”  
次日清晨，罗浮生确认韩沉已经开车离开，返回自己的屋子里简单收拾了值钱的东西和几件换洗衣服，烧掉所有药盒，离开了这处停留不到一年的落脚地。

韩沉归还了租来的越野车，搭客车离开小镇，抵达机场时已是深夜，乘坐一趟最近的红眼航班连夜赶回K市，顾不上休息，用黑盾组的电脑登录内网，根据罗浮生所说的线索顺藤摸瓜，寻找能证明他身份的关键证据。  
一星期后，Y省南部边防后勤保障局，韩沉紧盯着柜台后已面露不耐之色的女人，压低声音道：“我再问你一次，为什么在材料齐全的情况下，不通过罗浮生同志撤销处分和因公负伤保障金的申请？”  
“当时他的尿检结果是阳性，谁知道他领保障金之后会不会拿去买毒品？没抵制住毒品诱惑的人我们见得太多了，不能随便冒险。”  
“弱阳性。”韩沉认真纠正，“而且他不是自愿吸毒，你们竟然连这点补偿都没有。”  
“弱阳性也是阳性。”女人被韩沉越来越强的气势所慑，目光四处乱瞟，仍嘴硬道，“第一次不是自愿不代表后来都是。”  
韩沉攥紧藏在衣袖里的双拳，放慢语速一字一句地道：“普通民众也就算了，毕竟他们不了解我们的工作，作为他的战友，你们非但不愿帮他，还推三阻四，很好，我真长见识了！”  
时隔半个月，再次返回小镇，韩沉听到的却是排放超标的造纸厂被查封的消息，而罗浮生早已不知去向，他又赶到当地拘留所见了工厂老板一面，仍一无所获。  
几经曲折，韩沉终于找到当年主使杀掉罗浮生第一任上线的贩毒集团头目，入狱三年多，他即将被执行死刑，从他的讲述中，韩沉渐渐拼凑出了罗浮生前半段的卧底生涯。  
“韩警官，如果今天你不出现，我真想不到那个现在想起来会后怕的狠人竟然是卧底。反正我也快死了，只希望能死得明白点，你想问什么，我一定知无不言。”  
[十年前。  
在边防待了差不多两年，罗浮生见得最多的就是偷渡者、间谍和毒贩，前两者分别交由外交部门和国安负责，边防主要与缉毒大队合作，在抓捕和押送行动中提供武力后援。  
由于黑警的叛变，一次策划好的抓捕行动不仅没成功，还造成了不小的人员损伤，在未锁定黑警的情况下，缉毒大队不敢再安排他们的内部人员做卧底，最后领导们把主意打到了和他们不同系统的边防身上。  
性格不拘小节，行动思维狡猾诡异，而且还是孤儿的罗浮生就这么成了第一人选。  
经过近半年的秘密培训，罗浮生背着一道“处分”离开边防，想办法混进了目标集团。]  
“当初招揽他，是因为他对行话都很了解，而且身上完全没有警察自带的正派气质，卧底我见了不少，自认为能分清，再后来发现他有头脑，就把他带在身边，让他处理比较核心的事情。”头目说着，吸了吸鼻子，表情随之变得诡异起来，“那些账目关系到整个集团的生死存亡，我只相信自己，所以他第一次接触账本之前，为了控制他，我让他直接静脉注射了一管海洛因。平时他怎样我无所谓，但每次拿账本时，必须当着我的面享受一把……过了没多久，手下告诉我，他从我们的一批货中昧下一小部分给自己，我就知道他没办法再摆脱这玩意了！哈哈哈……”  
“可你最后还是落网了。”韩沉不知道自己用了多大的毅力才忍住痛揍眼前这混账的冲动。  
“所以我才说他是狠人。”头目抬手狠狠揉了一把自己的脸，“我被抓后，主办案件的警察问我为什么收缴的货的数目比所有账本里算出的数据少了一批，其实我也不知道那批货的去向，除他之外，整个集团全军覆没，韩警官，你分析一下这是怎么回事？”  
“我会找同行验证真相，挑拨离间没有任何意义。”韩沉觉得自己的表情快绷不住了，“你还记得其他事情吗？”  
“我记得的都说完了。”  
“人之将死其言也善，你就算不信我，也该信老祖宗的俗语吧？”  
“难道老祖宗没教你，多行不义必自毙？”撂下最后一句话，韩沉头也不回地离开了狭小的独间探监室。

[六年前，Y省边防训练场。  
“我到底什么时候能归队？”  
“边境新崛起了一个武装贩毒集团，经查证背后有金三角势力的支持，我让你截胡的那批货正好能做个敲门砖。”  
“如果我没记错，你是我的第三个上线。”没等对面的人开口回答，罗浮生做了个噤声的手势，暴躁地来回踱步，“第二个上线拿我立的功交差升职，你被派来接手这个任务，三年之后又三年(注2)，卧底之路看不到尽头，我真的不想再干了，不如我们合作？”  
“你想怎么合作？”  
“等我把基本情况摸清楚，再做初步决定。”]  
一睁眼，视线所及是陈旧落灰的墙壁，隔间房还传来生命大和谐的高歌低吟，罗浮生只觉得脑袋里隐隐作痛。他起身套了一件领子和袖口都已磨出毛边的宽松格子衫，扣上衣扣，在厕所里随便拨拉了一下被枕头压得翘起的头发，背着浆洗到泛白的牛仔单肩包出了门。  
最危险的地方也最安全，韩沉还在外四处奔波的时候，罗浮生已经拿着第二次卧底之前办的护照乘车返回了K市，为了省钱，他选择在城郊的廉价小旅馆住了下来。  
坐公交去大型超市买生活用品，恰巧路过的一站是他和韩沉的母校，看着车厢里满满当当朝气蓬勃的学生，熟悉的场景却恍如隔世。  
[十四年前一个盛夏的午后，摇晃的公车上满载着乘客，尽管车窗大开，仍非常闷热，惹人昏昏欲睡。  
在罗浮生第n次把脑袋靠在韩沉肩上时，他终于无奈地嘀咕：“算了，我不推你了，想怎样怎样吧。”  
只能看到罗浮生头顶发旋的韩沉自然不知道，他选择纵容的时候，罗浮生悄悄露出了一个得逞的笑。  
因为罗浮生无赖的举动，韩沉正襟危坐了近一个小时，即将到站时，从座位上站起来，才发现左边肩膀早已被压得发麻。  
“约我出门，说要给我庆祝生日，却在车上睡得雷打不动。”下车后，韩沉忍不住开启毒舌模式，“这么热的天气还挨着我，全身出汗黏糊糊的，你不难受，我难受。”  
“班长大人饶命。”罗浮生双手合十，嬉皮笑脸地“求饶”，“第一次拿到奖学金太激动了，昨晚没睡好。”]  
后来与韩沉说了什么、做了什么，在罗浮生的记忆里早就变得模糊不清，他只记得给韩沉买了一件他认为特别衬托韩沉气质的黑色呢子外套，价格小一千——十几年前的小一千可比现在金贵多了。没想到前段时间重逢，韩沉竟然还穿着那件衣服，作为一个有背景的大少爷，他压根没必要那么节俭。  
在超市买好东西，罗浮生乘返程的公交车回小旅馆，正好遇上下班高峰期，车上人更多了。刚上车不久，他就看出车里有一个三人的扒手团伙，衣着打扮与写字楼的白领无异，但看动作分明是经验老道的惯犯，不过是从一个站到下个站的距离，他们成功偷了三四个乘客的财物，而那些受害人毫无察觉。  
确定团伙头领是谁之后，罗浮生装作准备下车，挤到公车后门旁边，一把抓住一直在嚼口香糖的青年女性的手腕：“把你和你同伙偷的东西都交出来，刚才我全看见了。”  
没给女人反咬一口的机会，罗浮生紧接着一一报出受害人特征和他们分别丢失的东西，被他点名的乘客将两人围在中间，其他确认自己没丢东西的人则作壁上观，任由事态发酵。  
女人恼羞成怒，朝旁边使了个眼色，罗浮生下意识地往前一扑，随即腰间一凉，一片破布晃晃悠悠地飘落在地，显然是他身上的格子衫被割破了。  
扒手团伙一亮刀，车厢里尖叫声此起彼伏，顿时乱成一团，公交司机当机立断，反复地加速又刹车，站着的人都开始重心不稳东倒西歪，公车后面的车主们骂声渐起，异常的路况很快引起了执勤交警的注意，他们开着警用摩托围住公车，最后将其逼停。

社区派出所里，给罗浮生做笔录的民警发现他的叙述比其他当事人都要逻辑清楚，而且几乎没有废话，多留了个心眼，让同事赶紧调查他的情况。  
“这家伙用的是东南亚国家的护照，难道是那边的亚裔？”  
“我觉得他说话更像K市本地人，没有外国人的奇怪口音。”  
“刚才他不是报了现在住的旅馆地址吗？要不我们去旅馆查一下？”  
“算了，那片不是我们的辖区，还是别多管闲事，解决这个案子就行。反正这年头能见义勇为抓扒手的公民，估计不是什么坏人。”  
做完录笔录的后续流程，罗浮生准备离开派出所，与被拷着的三个扒手打了个照面，看到他们怨毒的目光，默算了一下自己的账户余额，无奈地发现暂时没法离开K市了。  
经历这场波折，罗浮生回到旅馆时，已经过了附近餐馆做晚饭的点，他随便吃了点东西，洗澡后身心俱疲地躺在床上，迷糊中渐渐入梦。  
[“你们这次需要多少原料？”  
“不多，一百公斤。”  
“你知道一百公斤意味着什么吗？”  
“怎么？坤杉集团也有害怕的时候？”  
“E，别忘了现在是你们有求于我，所谓的高智商犯罪，在绝对的武力面前屁都不是，不然那个自视甚高的S怎么会派你来打头阵。”  
“有什么新情报？”  
“一个我以前从未见过的女人来找坤杉，我没听错的话，坤杉称呼她‘E’。”  
“竟然是字母团……”  
“字母团又是什么？”  
“既然坤杉集团牵扯进来，告诉你也无妨，字母团是黑盾组一直在追查的神秘犯罪组织，成员代号均为英文字母。这个情报很重要，我会尽快向局里汇报，等上级的决定。”  
“黑盾组……”  
“字母团覆灭，S知道太多集团的事情，绝不能让他活着落到警察手里。”]  
“韩沉！”罗浮生睁开眼睛，盯着黑乎乎的天花板发了好一会呆，才抬起仿佛千钧重的手臂，摸索到床头灯开关，昏黄的灯光一下洒满了整间房。  
又一趟红眼航班上，靠窗的韩沉被飞机引擎的轰鸣声吵得睡不着，只能目无焦距地盯着窗外没有一丝光芒的夜空。  
[四年前，K市郊区一家废弃工厂。  
除S之外，字母团全军覆没，被逼急的S做了一个远低于他以往智商水准的选择，胜券在握的韩沉本不想搭理S最后的疯狂，可他从S口中听到“罗浮生”这三个字，不得不单独赴约。  
“要是黑盾组的成员知道他们心目中的韩神竟然单恋男人，求而不得，会怎么想？”  
“你的想象力未免太丰富了。”韩沉把手放在腰间的手枪上，做好随时应战的准备。  
“我曾一直以为你喜欢苏眠，我们是情敌，可当初她出事对你毫无影响，后来偶然从秦队那得知你刚进黑盾组，就为了一个大学同学违反警队纪律，我好奇此人是何方神圣，最后查到不少关于他的趣事，如果你想听，我很乐意一解你的相思之愁。”  
“说再多的废话，也没有人会来救你。”  
“就算他现在卧底的坤杉集团知道他的真实身份，也是废话？”  
“徐司白！”韩沉从腰间拔出手枪对准S，眼神变得冷冽起来。  
“用我的命换罗浮生的命，很划算的，韩警官真的不考虑一下？”  
“我……”韩沉刚开口，一枚子弹从S的背后穿胸而过，带起一串飞溅的血花，他抬头循着子弹的发射方向望去，发现隔壁厂房楼顶有个背着狙击枪的人影，一晃眼人影消失了。  
在救S和追凶手之间纠结了一会，韩沉选择了前者，他觉得多一个人证明罗浮生的身份是好事，尽管他此时不确定S是否会帮他。]  
“我一点都不奇怪你选择救他，哪怕他曾多次想置你于死地。”  
虽然天还没亮，罗浮生却无法再次入睡，干脆打开手机，在网上寻找维持生计的新工作。

时隔多日，韩沉重新出现在黑盾组的办公室，苏眠是组里唯一不畏惧他威严气势的人，顺口开玩笑：“真是难得一见啊，工作狂竟然请假那么长时间，还把假期休满了。”  
“最近徐司白有联系过你吗？”  
现在想起四年前那场以S遇袭而不明不白地落幕的“决斗”，苏眠心里还憋着一股气：“当年你不计前嫌救了他一命，他倒好，刚做完手术就跑了，到现在还是通缉犯，你是领导都不知道，我怎么会知道？”话音未落，她的手机突然响了起来。  
“哎呀，外卖到了，我先下楼一趟。”苏眠无视韩沉黑成锅底的脸色，踩着恨天高风一般地跑出了办公室。  
为了不打扰组员们的工作，韩沉特地挑午休时间回来的，尽管不喜欢办公室里各种食物气味混杂，但苏眠没有违反规定，他只能捏着鼻子认了。  
苏眠到了警局门口，才想起自己是帮整个黑盾组的人点了午饭，十来份带着汤水的套餐，她没法独自一次性全都提上楼。  
看到苏眠为难的样子，外卖员的声音隔着防风头盔闷闷地传了出来：“苏小姐，请允许我把摩托车开进来暂时停放，我可以帮你拿上去，这样就不用跑两趟了。”  
“好的好的，多谢！”苏眠第一次遇上这么贴心的外卖员，暗暗决定要给他五星好评。  
“哎，等一下，你忘摘头盔了。”  
外卖员摘下头盔，又把外卖公司配备的工作服连衣帽子给戴上了，对苏眠解释：“抱歉，我最近感冒了，怕着凉。”  
苏眠带着外卖员乘电梯上楼，电梯门一开，她看到站在走廊窗边抽烟的韩沉，喊道：“韩神快过来帮忙！”  
掐灭烟头，韩沉转身朝两人走过去，苏眠发现他脸上一闪而过的怪异表情，下意识地扭头看向站在她身旁的外卖员——他正缩着脖子，恨不得把整张脸都埋进工作服的衣领里。  
“罗浮生，等会我送你下去。别忘了你现在还没恢复身份，如果你敢跑，后果自负。”  
听到韩沉说出名字的一瞬间，苏眠目瞪口呆：她居然把周小篆口中“韩沉的禁忌”给带进了局里……  
罗浮生觉得自己确实点背，新工作正式上岗的第一天就被分配了给韩沉的工作单位送外卖的任务，见不得女士为难，一时心软提出帮忙，结果和韩沉近距离打了个照面，现在这人还威胁他，他却不得不“屈从”。  
从罗浮生手上接过外卖袋子，韩沉将它们往离门最近的桌上一放，大跨步走到他面前，目光灼灼地与他对视：“浮生，我帮你不是想让你感激和依附我，而是希望你为正义付出的一切能被大家铭记在心，你堂堂正正地说‘我是一名人民警察’时，不会有任何人质疑。”  
“……你不必这样。”韩沉的话让罗浮生心动不已，可他太清楚卧底经历给他带来的巨大改变，远没有韩沉想的那么简单。  
“苏眠，你先别告诉其他人我回来了，等我解决问题后再去人事部销假。”  
说完，韩沉摆出一副不轻易罢休的架势，跟着罗浮生进了电梯。  
黑盾组所在的楼层位于警局大楼的中部，距离电梯抵达一层还有段时间，罗浮生先打破了沉默：“我们都想为这件事画上句号，单独谈可以，但不能影响我的新工作。”  
“时间地点你来定。”

[韩沉背着胸口中枪的S跑出废弃工厂的其中一栋烂尾楼时，怎么也没想到，就在离他不到五百米远的地方，罗浮生毒瘾发作，倒在地上翻滚了好一阵，咬牙挺过如同海浪层层叠叠的痛苦之后，早已大汗淋漓，手脚发软，险些站不稳，更别说带走不到10kg重(注3)的轻型狙击枪。若不是当时警方的注意力基本在韩沉和S身上，没有对废弃工厂周边进行仔细搜查，他恐怕无法回到坤杉面前交差。  
坤杉深知毒品会摧毁一个人的所有理智，所以他贩毒却不吸毒，最信任的一批心腹连大麻都不允许碰，一旦有禁不住诱惑的人，最后不是直接处死，就是沦为新型毒品的试药活体。这反倒让罗浮生有机会彻底戒毒，他带来的“敲门砖”和在集团中的表现，顺利地引起了坤杉的注意，此次狙杀S的任务就是接触集团核心情报的钥匙。  
最后在飞机上反复推敲的一套说辞完全没派上用场，刚抵达L国，罗浮生就感受到了其境内局势的变化：机场内频繁起落的军用飞机，短时间内大量落地的肤色语言不同的军警——哪怕他们身着便衣，气势仍与常人迥然不同。  
几经周折找到坤杉集团在L国首都的一个小据点，却看到原本不算狭小的街道上被堵得水泄不通，他找了一处制高点，举起刚买的便携望远镜一看，黑压压的人群中间，是一个接一个被黑袋子蒙头押走的嫌疑人。  
第三任上线的电话也在同一天打了进来：“你之前提供给我的情报，分析集团内部将有一场内斗，但前些天内斗毫无预兆地爆发了，而且迅速失控，造成大量平民死伤，其中包括几名中国公民，现在你那里情况如何？”  
罗浮生隐瞒了他刚从国内出来的事：“我暂时还没接触到集团的核心层，只看到L国警方正在对集团的底层成员实施抓捕。”  
“平民伤亡带来的人权和外交方面的压力太大了，两天后我会带队入境协助行动，这段时间需要一直保持联系，你多加小心。”  
“我明白，你也要注意安全。”  
为期近两个月的四国警方联合围剿行动给坤杉集团造成了毁灭性打击，除坤杉被Y国警方活捉以外，其余头目在交火中非死即残；面对对手强大的武器装备，警方也付出了惨重代价，其中罗浮生的第三任上线在某次交锋中受伤，还没等到往返于山区和医院之间的直升飞机，就因失血过多去世了。  
L国首都军队医院，等到上线带领的队员都离开，罗浮生才敢短暂露面，与这位一直帮他传递消息的战友做最后的告别。  
“编号KZB804416，此致，敬礼！”  
回国历程的波折艰辛可以略过不谈，真正让罗浮生寒心的是他自己申请恢复身份时遇到的各方推诿，他不知道其中是否有那个深怕被他揭发冒领功劳的“关系户”的手笔，听说人家在行政部门“平步青云”，混得比他这个苦逼兮兮的情报侦查员好多了。]  
七八年的卧底生涯，罗浮生坚守底线，没有牟取半分非法利益，坤杉集团覆灭后，他用最后的积蓄买了一张回国的机票，身份难以恢复，只好做些收入不高的短时工来支撑各项开销，长期高强度体力劳动和营养不良，使他被毒品摧残过的身体雪上加霜。比如此刻，他实在不想继续面对韩沉，但他清楚如今论体质，他真拼不过，除了接受别无他法。  
“我会想办法找到S，不管他有没有能帮你的证据，总要试一下。”韩沉语气笃定，“你恢复身份之后，不论你做什么选择，我都无条件支持。”  
“谢谢。”  
送完晚上的最后一单外卖，罗浮生拿出手机，看到韩沉给他的最新消息：“局长知道我回K市了，下午突发恶性案件，他让我带黑盾组到现场勘察，不清楚需要多久才能破案，等忙完这一阵，我们再详谈。”  
“好。”

接到S用陌生号码打来的电话时，苏眠一下子没缓过神来，结结巴巴地重复了一遍他的开场白：“你、你要见韩神？！”  
“我一直看韩沉不爽，欠他人情让我更不高兴了，你跟他说给罗浮生翻案的机会只有一次，过了这村没那店。”  
苏眠第一时间拨通了韩沉的私人手机，告知他S愿意出手相助的好消息。  
韩沉压抑着内心的激动：“徐司白有没有说其他的话？”  
“呃……”苏眠卡顿了一会，“他这次那么爽快，我觉得不像他以往的风格，你小心点。”  
韩沉稍微一想就猜到S对他的态度，但那些都不重要，他决定等破获这次的案子之后，尽快了结罗浮生身上最大的麻烦。  
没等韩沉付诸行动，却先收到了来自医院的消息，他抵达医院，询问过住院部护士站的人之后，很快找到了目标病房。  
推开门，韩沉先看到一位护士正在记录监护仪上的实时数据，站在门口进退两难：“护士小姐，病人的情况怎样？”他不清楚罗浮生入院的时候用的是什么名字，只能避而不谈。  
“您是Johnny先生的……”  
“朋友。”  
“他没有家属吗？”  
韩沉缓缓地摇头，护士合上病历本：“我带您去见他的主治医生，后续事情，医生都会跟你说清楚。”  
“谢谢。”  
去医生办公室的路上，护士忍不住感慨：“这年头做好事真的太难了，Johnny先生是因为揭发了一个扒手团伙，才会遭到报复。”  
“扒手？”  
“详情我也不了解，送他来医院的是几名派出所的民警，我听到了他们的几句谈话。”  
韩沉大概猜到了整个过程，他勉强挤出一丝笑容：“麻烦你了。”  
从主治医生口中问清罗浮生的身体情况，确认他没有生命危险，韩沉才暂时放下心，拿着一沓单子下楼缴费。  
排队交完钱，韩沉的手机突然响了，他抬手敲击蓝牙耳机：“你好，韩沉。”  
“罗浮生受伤的事，我也听说了。”S的声音早已深深刻在韩沉的脑海里，“我们见一面，只能你单独来，否则后果自负。”  
“好，告诉我地点。”  
结束和S的通话后，韩沉拨通了一个熟悉的号码：“三哥，我想拜托你一件事……我知道破例动用家族权力的代价，可我最大的愿望就是他能平安，我真的……”  
很在乎他。  
手机那头的人猜到了韩沉的未尽之语，无奈地叹气：“你是我最好的兄弟，我真心希望你能幸福，别轻易放弃，你不试试，怎么知道行不行？”  
不出韩沉所料，和S的碰面还是变成了谍战剧里的“特务接头”模式，除了破解一串密码，从超市储物柜拿到一个U盘，他根本连S的衣角都没摸着。  
“当年边防从国外军火公司购买的特制微型炸弹本就是我们团队的作品，我非常清楚如何在不引爆炸弹的情况下全部复制那个硬盘的数据，哪怕他们改造过那款炸弹。能证明他身份的铁证，都在这里了。”

刀刃刺进身体的那一刻，罗浮生就觉得自己仿佛成了个旁观者，冷静地俯瞰着世间百态，包括医生护士对他的身体进行治疗，以及韩沉的专程探望。  
场景一转，重返朝气蓬勃的大学校园，从入学初识到课程训练搭档，互相扶持，默契十足；难得的休假时间相约打球、打游戏，以及为了理论课考试一起挑灯夜战……  
眨眼间到了决定接下卧底任务的那天，罗浮生向上级申请回K市一趟：“我好歹在那里生活了二十多年，最后想对它做个告别。”  
一走出火车站，罗浮生背着行李包就直奔K市警局，在对面的招待所订了一间房，他只有三天，若能看韩沉一眼，这趟就没白来。  
幸运的是，这几天K市没出什么命案，韩沉就像普通的上班族一样准时打卡上下班，罗浮生看了不止一次，可人总是贪心的，得到的远超预期，就想要更多，哪怕明知不被允许。  
最后一天傍晚，罗浮生乔装打扮一番，一路跟着下班回家的韩沉，拐进一处弄堂时，不小心一失神，韩沉突然脱离了他的视线，他下意识地推开身边一扇虚掩的木门，躲到了门后。  
不一会儿，韩沉从另一边绕过来，杀了个回马枪，转悠了半晌，没发现异常，才按原定路线离开。差点被发现的罗浮生不敢再继续跟着韩沉，而是直接前往韩沉的住处。  
确认进入黑盾组后，韩沉在K市租了一间离警局不到两公里的普通居民楼小公寓——警局新的员工楼房户型都比较大，适合有家属或打算成家的人，他一个单身汉住着浪费，就没去争取名额。  
罗浮生站在居民楼下的一棵大树的阴影里，等到韩沉上楼，家中灯亮，才恋恋不舍地离去。  
“咯哒咯哒”火车在铁轨上飞驰的声音，不习惯的时候觉得很吵，慢慢地似乎有了点催眠的功能，罗浮生躺在狭小的硬卧上铺，眼皮开始反复打架。  
“这么久了，也该醒了……”不知从哪处遥远之地传来低沉带磁性的嗓音，“你再不醒，就来不及了。”  
什么来不及？罗浮生想开口追问，喷出的气息笼罩在脸上，又闷又热，他下意识地抬手去扯那个阻碍他说话的东西。  
一只布满茧子的手抓住了罗浮生的手腕，粗糙的触感和明显的阻力让他从模糊意识中彻底清醒过来。  
半眯着眼，适应了明亮的光线后，罗浮生才看清眼前的人——非常帅，但面容很陌生，他印象中没有与其接触过的记忆。  
“欢迎归队，KBZ804416同志。”帅气男人站起来，郑重地朝罗浮生敬礼，“我是季白，韩沉的发小。”

K市机场。  
“尊敬的旅客，由K市飞往北京的ZH613E725次航班舱门即将关闭，请未登机的乘客尽快登机……”  
飞机舱里，韩沉紧握在手中的手机屏幕亮了起来，是一条只有短短几个字的消息：“他已经醒了。”  
“三哥，谢谢你。”韩沉第一时间回复。  
“快到起飞时间了，等所有检查结果出来，我一起发给你。P.S.我征求了他的意见，他说康复后会去找你，请你再等等他。”  
韩沉一动不动地盯着手机屏幕，直到屏幕自动变暗，才反应过来，指尖发颤地输入回复。  
“好。”

注1：中华人民共和国警察入职誓词  
注2：经典港片《无间道》台词  
注3：轻型狙击步枪裸枪重量(不包括子弹和瞄准镜等)一般在10kg以下，但平均射程也相对较近，多为几百米；超过10kg为中/重型，平均射程千米以上，最大可超过两千米，著名的巴特雷m82型裸枪重为14kg左右


End file.
